chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Big Boss
Big Boss, otherwise known as Naked Snake or just simply Snake, is a character in the Chaos RP, hailing from the Metal Gear Solid series. Backstory and Role in the RP Naked Snake was a man in the FOX unit, a CIA covert operations group. Since he was 15, he was trained by The Boss herself, the founder of the FOX unit and the Mother of Special Forces. In 1964, he was sent on a mission to rescue Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, a Russian scientist who had defected to the United States, and was captured back by the Russians. Soon after this, The Boss seemingly defected to the USSR, and she and her Cobra Unit recaptured Sokolov. She then attacked Snake so as to keep up this ruse of defection, and Snake was out of commission for two weeks, with only his mentor's bandanna as a keepsake. When those two weeks were over, Snake was sent back to Russia, this time to take down The Boss and her Cobra Unit. Along the way, he encountered Major Ocelot, who developed a rather strange obsession with him. After a while, Snake killed The Boss, who told him the truth about her "defection". For killing The Boss, Snake was awarded the title of Big Boss. After this whole ordeal was finished, Snake retreated for six years, when after a while, he was transported into the Knitter's realm. Unbeknownst to him, Major Ocelot was transported there as well, but to Snake's knowledge, only a future version of Ocelot was in the Knitter's realm. Currently, the whereabouts of Big Boss are unknown, though he was last seen in the forest. Personality Big Boss has a deep desire for conflict, as that's all he ever knew in his life. He typically views things from a military perspective and doesn't quite get the more supernatural and otherwise strange things he encounters in the RP, despite having literally faced off against a ghost and some guy covered in bees once. While he doesn't quite believe in the idea of a peaceful world, he can entertain the notion if it's suggested to him. Despite this, he doesn't tend to kill his enemies, opting to tranquilize them or use Close Quarters Combat (CQC) against them instead. After being forced to kill his mentor, he developed Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and may suffer at times because of that. Much like his son, Solid Snake, Big Boss smokes tobacco, though he opts for cigars rather than cigarettes. He also drinks alcohol on occasion, though he restrains himself from doing so during missions. This didn't stop him from drinking whiskey with an older version of Ocelot at the restaurant at some point, however. He also has a fondness for food and doesn't have any qualms about eating things such as snakes or frogs. Relationships Big Boss is not well acquainted with most people in the Chaos RP, though he does know a few. Revolver Ocelot-''' Partner/teammate. The version of Ocelot that Big Boss was with is no longer part of the RP, however. 'Monsoon-' Teammate during a certain event in the skyscraper. Monsoon is no longer a part of the RP, however, as the person who had him has left the server. [[Liquid Snake|'''Liquid Snake]]''' and Solid Snake- '''Clone sons. Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style * Especially proficient at CQC (Close Quarters Combat). * Really good with weapons, though the only gun he has on him at the moment is a Mk.22 tranquilizer gun. Trivia * In this roleplay, Big Boss is portrayed as being bisexual. Despite this, he is incredibly oblivious to anyone being in love with him or showing any romantic interest towards him. Category:Martial Arts Category:Weapon Mastery